Aircar
An aircar was a type of automobile designed for travel in the air. It was distinguished from other types of cars that drove on the ground, without any antigravs, and also from the hovercar, a similar vehicle limited to hovering over the ground; an aircar could take flight at much higher altitudes. Also, at least some aircars had wings. When Archer was brought back ten months to his apartment by , he looked out his window into the city and saw aircars flying by. ( ) In Paris in the year 2257, a number of aircars were flying in the sky when Michael Burnham was told about her pardon from the President of the United Federation of Planets by Sarek. ( ) In 2259 of the alternate reality, outside the apartment window of Thomas and Rima Harewood, an aircar could be seen flying in the distant London skyline. ( ) In the alternate reality, an aircar flew over Starfleet Headquarters when and reported to Admiral following the incident on the planet Nibiru. A few aircars could also be seen outside Pike's office window. ( ) In the alternate reality, when was preparing his blood to send to Thomas Harewood, a number of aircars were visible in the London city skyline. ( ) When Thomas Harewood went to the Kelvin Memorial Archive to blow it up, a couple aircars were in the sky nearby. ( ) When Kirk and Pike went to Starfleet Headquarters, a number of aircars were flying by in the San Francisco skyline. One could also be seen from the window outside the Daystrom Conference Room, and after Pike's death, one flew by outside Kirk's apartment. ( ) In 2259 of the alternate reality, after John Harrison attacked the Daystrom Conference Room with a jumpship, some police aircars converged on the scene at Starfleet Headquarters. ( ) In the alternate reality, when was at the Port of San Francisco bar with Keenser, an aircar could be seen flying over the water near the building. ( ) In the alternate reality, while Spock and Khan were engaged in combat on a garbage barge flying down a skyway, a few aircars could be seen flying by. ( ) In 2364, when Jean-Luc Picard was visiting a holographic recreation of the Café des Artistes on the Enterprise holodeck, a couple of aircars could be seen in the Paris skyline. ( ) File:Aircar, 2257.jpg|An aircar in flight over Paris in 2257 File:Aircar (Starfleet Headquarters, 2259).jpg|An aircar flying over Starfleet Headquarters File:Aircars over London (2259).jpg|An aircar over London File:Aircar in London (2259).jpg|An aircar in flight above the Kelvin Memorial Archive File:Police aircars.jpg|Police aircars converge at Starfleet Headquarters File:Aircar.jpg|An aircar at the Port of San Francisco File:Aircar in San Francisco (2259).jpg|An aircar flying over Khan in San Francisco File:Aircar in flight.jpg|An aircar in flight over San Francisco. File:Aircar thoroughfare.jpg|An aircar thoroughfare with aircars and a garbage barge File:Paris2342.jpg|Aircars in flight in Paris File:Aircar, 2399.jpg|An aircar in Greater Boston File:Aircar, 2385.jpg|An aircar flying over Starfleet Headquarters File:Aircar, parked in 2385.jpg|An aircar parked on the ground File:Aircar flying over Raffi.jpg|An aircar flying over Raffi Musiker Appendices Apocrypha The name "aircar" has never been stated in canon, but it is taken from multiple non-canon sources. While hovercars were designed for near-ground travel, an aircar could be useful for higher altitudes. Even though the name itself wasn't used on screen, vehicles matching the description of the non-canon aircars were shown. According to non-canon sources, aircars were also common on Betazed, Ferenginar, Qo'noS, and in the . In FASA's Star Trek RPG, one particular design of an Orion aircar was able to fly at 160 kilometers an hour. It had a pressurized cabin for travel over tall mountains, and could carry ten passengers. External links * * Category:Earth vehicles Category:Alternate reality